From Servant to Slave
by BethPhantomhive
Summary: Ciel is a full grown demon and he no longer wants Sebastian as his butler , rather something else


A/n: Ok THIS is why the new chapter of New Pet is out ;w;

Warning YOAI THIS IS OUTRIGHT YAOI !

Summary: Ciel is a full grown demon and he no longer wants Sebastian as his butler , rather something else

Sebastian walked into his master's bedroom for the third time that morning, "Master please it is time for you to wake."

He walked over to the four poster bed to pull the covers off the sleeping form, as he leaned over the body an arm shot up, grabbed the tie around his neck and yanked him down on the bed. "I know I have said this many times before, but I'll say it again; you're such a pain Sebastian." Ciel said looking the other demon in the eyes, "I've had a messed up week and you know it, I am taking to day off and I told George that last night he was supposed to tell you."

"He didn't my Lord, I apologize," Sebastian said, he had forgotten how much stronger the other demon had become. "I'll leave you to rest then master."

"Oh no you woke me up so now you're going to make it better?" Ciel said a grin on his face that would best Satan himself.

Sebastian frowned somewhat confused, "You know Sebastian I've been think for a while now and, for the last few months you have been messing up on you work I give you and George has been picking up the slack; it makes me wonder if you deserve to be the head butler," Ciel said before his butler got the chance to talk.

Sebastian looked down at his master anger written on his face, "The only reason why I haven't been able to fulfill your orders is because of George, and I wish you would get rid of that retched Imp."

"Is the Sebastian Michaelis making excuse?" Ciel muse earning another angered looked for the older demon, "You know very well why I can't get rid of George, and besides that I have a better job for you, one that will help me more now that I am grown and no longer a child."

He forced the other to straddle his hips; Sebastian made a displeased grunt and attempted to leave, "Master what you are doing?"

"Don't make me mad Sebastian," Ciel said as he began to unbutton his butlers' jacket, "Two hundred years and you still wear the same damn outfit."

"Master please, I must insist; what are you doing?"

"Sebastian, I've learned that I don't need to make contracts with humans to get sustenance I need I can take it another way. And I would much prefer to use this method then having to serve some human."

"Master that didn't answer my question," Sebastian said, though he was slowly catching on as Ciel managed to remove all of his upper clothing and discarded them on the floor.

Ciel flipped them so he was hovering over the slightly smaller demon, "I've decided I would much rather have you as a sex slave then a butler. George does a good if not better job then you anyway and if you stay head butler he will keep causing you problems, which in turn will cause me problems. That and you much more attractive than any other I have seen." Ciel replied, not paying attention to the other demons shocked face.

Ciel moved down to remove the others pants; he was half way through when Sebastian grabbed his arms and yanked him away.

"What the hell Sebastian?" Ciel growled.

"Can't we talk about this?"

"No I have decided on what I want and you have no say in this," Ciel snarled before pushing his lips into the others.

Sebastian made and 'oomph' sound, but the younger demon had him pinned, Ciel pulled away, "Just enjoy yourself Sebastian; I know this is what you've wanted for a while now. I've heard you while you've pleasured yourself, always calling out my name as you cum."

Sebastian blushed and looked away from his masters piercing blue eyes, Ciel smile in victory and finished removing a discarding them with the others. Sebastian now lay naked under his master, something he had wanted since the young demons transformation into an adult.

Ciel started by stroking the elders' shaft smiling as it reacted almost immediately, "Mmmm have you decide to be a good boy now" Ciel hummed into his pets' ear.

Sebastian merely glanced up at Ciel; what choice did he have really at least though he wouldn't have to deal with that Imp anymore. Ciel continued, lifting Sebastian legs up "Hold them up until I say so." Ciel ordered.

Sebastian did what he was told waiting for Ciel to go on with whatever he had planned. Ciel reached over to his night stand drawer and pulled out a vile of a small a clear liquid, he smiled down at Sebastian before pouring the content on the vile onto his butler's hard member. Sebastian gasps as a tingling sensation traveled through him, Ciel smiled again and slipped a finger into the writhing demons hole. Sebastian grunted in displeasure as Ciel added a second a bit too quickly, but Ciel ignored the demon as he worked on stretching the other. Sebastian back arched as Ciel brushed against a certain spot inside him, Ciel smiled and continued to abuse the spot. After a few more minutes Ciel decided that he had stretched the other enough and removed his fingers, as he did Sebastian gave a disapproving groan. "Such slutty noises you make Sebastian, it fits you know that you're my slave," Ciel said as he lined himself up with his former butlers entrance. With a hard thrust he pushed himself all the way into the other moaning as the muscles tighten around him, he moaned and waited for Sebastian to relax. Sebastian on the other hand was trying to remember when his Bocchan had gotten so big, "Tell me when you're ready," Ciel grunted.

A few minutes passed before Sebastian gave a nod and Ciel began to thrust back and forth, "God Sebastian you're tight."

Sebastian just moaned not really trusting himself with words; he began to rock back and forth with his masters thrusts. Ciel smiled and began to stroke Sebastian's neglected cock, the tip was already dripping pre and he could tell Sebastian was going to cum soon, 'Let's see how much training he needs,' Ciel thought.

"Sebastian, open your eyes and look at your master," Ciel demanded. He waited until the other demon opened his eyes and looked up at him, Ciel smirked again before leaning close," You're not allowed to cum until I say."

Sebastian glared up at Ciel, but said nothing. Ciel smiled and began to thrust faster and faster until Sebastian was verbally crying out. Ciel began to pant as he got close to his own release, a few thrust more he came inside his pet. Sebastian came a few seconds after panting and finally letting his legs drop to the either side of his master. Ciel smiled and pulled out of Sebastian and laid down next to him, "Yes I do think you'll be much better as my bed pet," Ciel said petting Sebastian's hair.

Sebastian just panted not really knowing what to say or think and not wanting to know what his master had in store for him the future.


End file.
